


Space Song

by summerroad7



Series: Star Treatment [3]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: After 7 years, once again Alex meets Miles Kane.In the immense universe, there's always one soul that will guide him back home.





	1. Prologue. Fall Back into Place

0\. Fall Back into Place

 

The sky is rather clear for a day in April.  
Alex enjoys a rare, dreamless night. Nonetheless, he wakes up to a heavy lump in his stomach, sullen and dour. He has fallen asleep with the windows wide open. Now his carelessness takes revenge, tormenting him with a headache that threatens to keep him in bed until the night falls again.  
Fortunately, today is Sunday, which means he doesn’t have to dig out enough energy for work. Instead, Alex dwells in the bedroom, going through emails sent to his private account, a pair of headlines around Earth and the Moon, and finally his Monday schedule.  
He puts on a record. Alex is not really in the mood of listening to anything, but it’s nice to have something playing in the background. Taylor will be in Paris for another full week. The only thing Alex is expecting today is a call from her later as the morning light warmly wakes the continent up.  
Nothing is special about this day, except for the idea which crosses his mind out of blue, as he paces heavily up and down the living room.  
Alex stops dead in his track, panting with difficulty as he thinks about it. This semester is about to end in a month. Summer is waiting impatiently by the door, and usually that’s when Alex books a ticket back to BLOCK 505. He should have called Matt yesterday to arrange this, but instead he deliberately missed the date.

It’s been 7 long years. He’s no longer dreaming of a miracle.

The call arrives when Alex is making tea. He's busy debating with himself when she throws him a question.  
“Do you miss me?” Taylor asks in a way that makes Alex hesitate between nervously laughing and sweet talking. He does both in a sequence that means to lighten the mood. “ ‘course I do, babe. Why?” Alex says, running his fingers idly across the stack of records, trying to pick another one for later.  
“Well, you’re distracted. I can tell.” A shuffling sound, and then Taylor’s voice seems closer. She is horribly blunt most of the time, especially when they are apart. “What’s wrong, babe? Anything I should know?”  
He ponders on the question. Alex knows she doesn’t like that he still digs the old facts. They argue over it from time to time until he gives up on telling her anything about it. But tonight has presents the perfect chance to finally lower the curtains down. Alex strangles the final thread of resistance that’s left in him and slowly tears it apart. “I’m just thinking about this Summer.”  
Something in her tone shifts. “Summer?”  
“Do you wanna go somewhere? I mean, not back to the Moon. Brazil, maybe. If you fancy…” He trails off lowly. On the other side, Taylor bursts into a shout of surprised laughter which is soon chocked by sobs. Fortunately, she still has work waiting urgently for her to do, otherwise Alex doesn’t know what he could possibly do to stop her crying.  
They exchange words of love and promises routinely before Taylor has to go. Right now, Alex can’t say he’s upset about the goodbyes.  
He can't remember what happened in that afternoon. It's erased from his memory, just as those smiles he once swore he'd remember until the day he dies. Skipping his dinner, Alex makes sure that all curtains in the flat are perfectly closed, therefore no moonlights can peep inside. In the dead of the night, the song Moon River plays softly in the lonely, dark room as he eventually lies down.  
Only then does Alex dare to take in what he just decided to throw away. He can tell this is the year, no matter how much he hates to recognise it.  
This year he won't be wasting his time looking for Miles Kane.


	2. Last Night I Dreamt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected reunion.

  1. **Last Night I Dreamt**



 

Matt calls at twelve noon, asking if Alex wants to grab a quick lunch and maybe a **_Martini_** : It’s a code they use for new leads. Alex looks down at his crumpled pyjama pants. For a split second, he is seriously considering letting this one go. Eventually, Alex allows himself to be an optimist one last time.

“Give me 20 mins.” The lack of enthusiasm in his voice is apparent, but Matt doesn’t question him.

 “Sure. Take you time, Alex. I'll meet you at The Grapes.”

Usually Alex prefers ground transportation over suspended roadways. Today though, he jumps onto the Skybus, scanning the ground traffic impatiently while waiting for the air vehicle to land. From this angle, LA reminds him of the old pictures of metropolises he used to see on books, which Penny would read with him before he reluctantly went to bed. The memory stirs something deep inside him as Alex overlooks the city he has been living for a few years. 

He realizes that deep down he has never liked this place.

Matt is already sitting at a window table when Alex comes in. He stalls, keeps asking about the trivial details of Alex’s life, and switches to a new topic whenever Alex tries to make him talk. When their drinks are served, Alex is already fidgeting on the seat like a dying bee. “What happened?” Anxiety, cold and sticky on his skin, grips him tightly. Alex has to gulp down half of the glass, just so the alcohol can work its wonder and prepare him for whatever news Matt seems to be reluctant to share.

Alex has cautiously pictured the worst scenario on his way here, yet when his friend serves him all the hemming and hawing, Alex still feels like he’s losing his mind.

“The massage was from Marilyn. On Friday they found a body on Rover Street, right behind the back door of some luxury hotel. That place used to be in BLOCK 505. Nobody recognized the guy. He had no ID or records, and local PD believed the cause of death was suicide.”

Matt must have realized Alex is petrified by fear. He hurries to explain, “She believed that’s Jeff Burns, the very last fugitive who worked in Fox Sanborn’s factory. It’s not confirmed though. His face was ruined beyond recognition by the gunshot.” 

Alex lets out the breath he doesn’t know he was holding. _What was he thinking?_ If Miles Kane was to be killed, lying face down on some dirty pavement, body cold and lifeless…Alex would at least been informed by the damn UEG.

“Why did she think it’s him?” Alex asks, taking another sip, this time much more at ease.

“The waiter of that restaurant claimed that he saw this guy the day before, wandering in the alley, screaming something about power gem, monsters and foxes. The waiter has drug issues, that’s the only reason that his testimony isn’t used. But Marilyn checked the brief description for Burns from six years ago and the body’s a good match. She also reported bruises on his back that could indicate a fight.” 

“You think it might be worth digging?”

“No really, to be honest with you. Local PD was already very close to catch Burns. They believed it’s possible for him to commit suicide. Marilyn said DNA test results shall arrive tomorrow. I’ll let you know if that’s truly him.”

All of Fox’s ex-employees are in the toils of law or the hands of death. This is supposed to be “good news”, yet Matt casts him a quick, almost apologetic glance. Immediately, Alex knows the death of Jeff Burns was just an appetizer, and he’s NOT going to like the main course. 

Their foods are brought to the table, which buys Matt a few more minutes to further elongate the torture Alex is enduring. The question leaves his mouth the second the waiters turned away, and Alex flinches himself when hearing that name. “It’s about Miles, isn’t it?”

Matt sneaks a few more worrying glances at Alex before taking a deep breath. “We are not sure yet-”

“We?” Alex can’t control his anger which is instantly born from feeling hurt and betrayed. “For fuck sake, Matt! You’ve been hiding things from me?”

Matt hits back, his face and neck turning red, which always happens when he is embarrassed or guilty. “You were in a bloody hospital. What do you expect me do? It’s not like I want to keep it from you. You were in coma when the news arrived…they found a body at the bottom of one old pit.”

All of the sudden, oxygen is sucked away from the dining hall.

“It kills me to see you like this, Alex.I don’t want to believe it either, so I went to the moon and gathered some information. They only knew it’s a male… in his early twenties. The pit was shut down the same year we left. They tried to see the DNA match, but Miles’ record’s no longer in the system because of the big power failure…so we can’t know for sure.”

Matt sneaks him a quick, worried glance. Alex stares right back at him. Slowly he takes in the news, realizing three undeniable truths at the same time: An unknown young man was found dead in an old pit; This man died over 7 years ago right after Miles Kane’s existence was wiped clean; Apparently Matt and the others all thinks it’s Miles, that’s why nobody dares to tell him until _now._

Something else must be dead as well, for Alex slowly realizes how calm and unmoved he is, after the first wave of shock shrinks. Alex feels as empty as the cup he is holding.

He has no idea when he finished that drink.

 

+ 

On the first day of April, Alex hands in the letter of resignation. He has a lecture in the afternoon, but it’s interrupted by an ugly fight in Dean’s office, followed by 2 weeks of suspension and a huge pile of legal documents.

Taylor is worried when Alex doesn’t go to work. Alex wants to be pissed at her, because she’s among the people who knows about the unidentified body. However, after slugging in bed for days, Alex has to admit there’s a solid reason that everyone refuses to tell him.

He’s almost relieved when Taylor has to leave for a work trip. On Monday they kiss their goodbye at the airport. The separation itself doesn’t touch Alex very much, but still, he ends up puking his guts out after a full bottle of vodka that night. 

When he wakes up, Alex gathers all the papers and goes to Mike. Mike is high-strung as per usual, annoyed for something he claims to be work-related. He promises to help Alex out of this pit and get him back to London, where he could at least pretend life still goes on as usual. 

“Why now?” Mike asks when the night gets late and there’s enough wine inside them both for tomorrow to be a brand-new day. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

Alex nods his head negatively. “I wish there is something wrong.” 

Mike darts a weird look at him, _which Alex fails to read until much later._ Different from all his other friends, Mike has lost someone too. When having no words, Alex relies on him to pick up the messages unsaid.

To his reticence Mike shrugs simply.

He does understand.

 

+ 

After scheduling his final visit to the moon, Alex agrees on a night out with his mates. It begins to drizzle when he arrives at the bar, so Alex spends a few minutes outside on the street and smells the rain. There’s already whiskey waiting for him when Alex steps inside. Around the table are Zach, Matt, Cam and James: Partners in crimes, the lying squad. To his relief, before he can get petty and shout at any of them, Matt pulls him into a hug and sits him down.

Zach keeps apologizing through the whole night and eventually Alex offers to buy him a drink. They walk side by side to the bar.

“I can come with you, Alex.” Says Zach gravely. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea for you to-”

“To put an end to my misery?” Alex laughs. “They told me from the beginning that he’s dead, even smeared it all over my face. It’s my bloody fault that I come to this, isn’t it?” 

“Alex, please.” Zach raises a hand to reach him but gives up halfway, grabbing at his own beer instead. 

Alex sighs. He’s sick of feeling sorry for himself. After all, Alex has never stopped worrying _THIS is the answer_. He has dreamed about the bad news for countless times, always waking up crying and sulking for days. It doesn’t really matter whether the news arrived in January or March. It has always been looming above his head.

Zach takes a sip of his beer and Alex drinks his gin. After a short silence Alex stands up from the stool. “Let’s go back, alright?”

He doesn’t remember much about the rest of the night, or how he manages to get back to his flat.

 

+

Returning to work, Monday kicks off with a miserable morning. The computer in the new lecture hall refuses to function. During lunch time, a first-year kid knocks over his coffee, spilling half of if on Alex’s jeans and starts to cry when he realizes that’s “The Professor Turner”. To make the day even worse, after the humdrum routine meeting in the afternoon, Alex finds out he has left the essays he needs to mark at home.

He has to leave early, decides to walk back in hope that the wet breeze will clear his head. Taylor is back tomorrow. Right now, Alex much prefers her company over the empty flat they share. For the most part he just feels extremely lonely, although technically nothing has changed in the past few weeks.  

To prove his point, Alex stops at his favourite restaurant for dinner, orders his favourite dish and forces himself into a casual conversation with the owner Bob, who can’t stop describing how his favourite football team’s been killing it this season. _How strange, the world around him still works when Miles is gone._

Alex used to think that's impossible. 

Ironically, his lame attempt for an ordinary day is proved to have been in vain right after Alex walks out of the door. After taking a turn at the next block, he's pretty certain that _he is followed._

None of the clothes Alex has on right now screams wealth, and he can't imagine a thief to stick around after he spent an hour in that small Indian restaurant. This guy wears a black trench coat over a white tracksuit, bare feet in black loafers -Not a very wise choice for clothes if you want to trail after people without them noticing. He holds a huge umbrella in hand. Alex can’t tell what he looks like.

Years of “work experience” immediately puts Alex on high alert. He carefully strengthens the magic shield around himself and lengthens his stride. On his way home there is a small park. People tend to avoid it because the street lights have been broken for months. Alex walks slowly towards the entrance, casually crossing the short wooden fender to get inside.

He takes a turn and hides behind a huge Fagus tree. In just a minute, light steps, like faint drum beats coming through a window, knock on the pebble pavement. The man follows the exact route Alex has just chosen. However, just as Alex is about to steps out of the shadow and greet this mysterious guy, his footsteps stop abruptly and in just a blink, the air becomes disturbingly quiet.

There’s nobody to be seen when Alex jumps back out. Only the empty track mocks at his puzzlement.

 

+

He’s not left alone in darkness for too long. Behind the bushes comes a loud honk, and then another. It only stops when Alex steps back onto the main road, stopping in front of the black shiny Jaguar. It’s a real car, powered by electricity instead of magic. The window is rolled down and a familiar face is present to him when Alex peeks inside.

“Kevin?” He notices that the man is dressed in white T shirt and jeans. Kevin is not his stalker. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for you, Alex. Get in the car.” He motions Alex to hurry. Kevin works for the United Earth Government, which makes his requirement an order Alex has to follow. Alex guesses this has to be about his ticket to the moon. Everything he does is under surveillance, and it’s not like he tries to hide the fact that he’s booked an abrupt return trip in the middle of a semester.

“It can’t wait until tomorrow?” Climbing into the backseat, Alex rolls his eyes tiredly when Kevin ignores him and gestures the driver to drive forward.

“Tomorrow I have a lecture at 10.” Alex says, primming his hair back abstractedly. He’s still thinking about the man who disappeared. It seems unnecessary for the UEG to send a creep just to give Alex a fret.

Kevin looks at him briefly through the rear-view mirror. A hint of sarcasm bleeds out of his reply. “We’ll send you back immediately after the meeting, Professor.” 

A part of Alex wants to destroy the engine and get out of the stupid vehicle. However, the way Kevin keeps glancing at the time on screen convinces Alex to behave. He waits until they pull over in front of the Town Hall. Lightened by the headlights are two more cars, a few strangers in suits and a solemn, ominous silence. Kevin leads him straight to the closed entrance, and as they march blindly ahead Alex finally snaps. 

“What is this all about?”

“An urgent assignment came. Unfortunately, we can’t talk about the details outside Office 309.”

“Office 309?” Alex is taken by surprise. He knows about this room: This is the special office that’s solely used to sign the supervision contract between a qualified wizard and a previous member of Fox’s enterprise.  “But I didn’t agree to supervise anyone.”

“I understand this can be confusing.” Kevin lifts his shoulder and spreads both of his hands when Alex looks at him. “Trust me. This is shocking not only to you.”

A strange, horrifying feeling explodes in Alex’s stomach as they step out of the lift. He can’t pinpoint what has caused him to be so anxious, but the dreadful turmoil sticks to him all the way into Office 309, which is a surprisingly nondescript room with nothing but a long table in the middle. There’s no window on the four walls. No cameras, as far as he can tell.

Paul Weller greets them with a nod. Beside him sits James Ford, who doesn’t seem to be at all surprised to see Alex. James avoids Alex’s questioning stare and looks away. 

“I’m gonna cut all the nonsense and jump right in, Alex.” Kevin takes the binder from Weller and passes it to Alex. He joins the other two man at the table, leaving Alex alone on the other side of the room. Alex pulls himself a chair mindlessly while hurrying to open the file.

One glance at the first page, Alex’s glad that he has chosen to sit down.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” The voice coming out of his throat sounds strange and unnatural. Alex looks down at the name in black and white. He reads it again. And then again.

 

**_Policy 309 Application Form_ **

**_Applicant: Miles Kane_ **

 

James answers him. “You don’t have to say yes, Alex. It’s just a legal proposal-”

“From a dead man?” The phrase hurts his throat. Alex growls at the three inscrutable faces staring back at him. He hasn’t allowed himself to mourn in the past few weeks, yet at the worst moment, Alex feels like he's breaking apart. “Fuck this. What, it’s not enough that I got the bloody belated news from my own friend, you have to rub it in my face like this?”

“It’s not what you think-” 

“Why. Exactly. Am I here?” Alex throws the document across the table. He’s shaking with rage and hatred. All these years of frustration and grief boils, erupting out from his chest like hot lava. He’s ready to stomp out of the room when the door cracks again, and when Alex turns around...the entire world caves in.

A black trench coat over a white tracksuit, bare feet in black loafers: Here comes his mysterious stalker with a slender frame, closed-cropped hair and shadowy stubble. Alex blinks, and a pair of hazel eyes that outshine the morning sun gaze back at him. 

Standing right in front of him in the cold white light, his mysterious stalker is _Miles fucking Kane._

 

+

Often Alex dreams about Miles. He dreams about those gleeful smiles, the soft fringes around his fingers, the warm, comforting magic tingling down his spine. Miles stays as the innocent-looking boy in his memory, and in Alex’s head he’s almost certain that one day he’d find Miles just like this: Still the same man Alex’s loved with all his heart.

Numerous questions rush into his head, those in his dreams Alex asking repeatedly. However, in reality none of them is able to make it to his tongue.

Alex just stands there, mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide as if he’s seen a ghost. It’s close to that time when he gets really drunk at Jamie’s house: The world is tilting around him and Alex feels light-headed, slightly nauseous. _That time he saw Miles too._

This _Miles-looking creature_ speaks. “Hey,” A soft, raspy sound slips out. His voice changes as well. It’s deeper. The stranger is nothing like _his Miles._ Alex thinks to himself. But then a tentative smile spreads across the man’s face, and suddenly Alex’s eyes are blurry with welling tears. 

He looks older and rougher than he should be: The thought pops into Alex’s head as Miles calls him by the short syllable.

“Al.”

This has to be a trap, some hallucination or simply a fucking weird nightmare. His Miles would never abandon him and vanish for 7 years with no calls or messages, no explanation, _not even a goodbye._ They stare at each other. Alex saw first the change of expression on that unfamiliar face he knows so well, then realizing a fragment of time must have been taken from his memory. When Alex comes around, a scene of total devastation meets his eyes.

All pieces of furniture in the room are turned into pieces of broken wood except the one chair Alex is leaning on. Alex is surprised that he’s still upright on his feet. It’s hard to tell what has driven him out of control: grief, anger or **_disappointment_**. However, after his magic ruined the office, Alex also notices there's only one man in this room with NO magic shield on:

-Standing with both hands lowering on the side, no protection, no fear in his eyes, he stays unharmed even when Alex’s completely out of it. Somehow, Alex's magic exploded but simply danced around this man, as if it has recognized him even before Alex does.

There’s no denying that the man standing right in front of him is Miles Kane.

 

 +TBC+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with the opening chapter for so long. Anyway, I finally decided to post it. This is the final story of this series. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think of it x
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who's still reading this series >3


	3. Go to the Darklands

**2. Go to the Darklands**

 

Alex spent the night in Matt’s living room, drinking with the hope to have a liver failure. By the time he’s about to pass out, his friend has long given up on trying to talk him into senses. “Just say no, Alex. Fuck Kane and his stupid games! I’m gonna kill him when I get to see this bastard…”

He can’t remember how he got here. But he arrived with a sealed folder in hand, trembling, soaked to the bone. Matt almost hit him with a spell when Alex thumped his door madly at 3 in the morning. He had a fair share of shouting and cursing, while Alex drank in dead silence. Breana walked out twice to check on them. Both times Matt told her it was alright, and they’d be fine in the morning. Both times Alex wished there’s no morning waiting for him to make the choice.

“I was supposed to be happy.” Alex drops the glass eventually. The ceiling upon his head seems to be running away from his blurry eyes. Part of him is over the moon, in a way, knowing Miles is alive and not far from him right now. _They’ve even been living in the same city, bloody hell._ The rest of him was so mad that he couldn’t stand looking at Miles in the eyes. _He thought he had lost him._

However pissed he was, his stupid heart decided to do a flip when the room cooled back down, although the man in front of him seemed so foreign and different.

“Nothing’s changed, Matt. I don’t understand. I thought-I was hoping…” Alex stares down at the thin pile of paper. In there, nothing is much useful, just some official jargon Alex now gets so familiar with that he can predict the next line. To decipher the 7 years apart between them, Alex knows very well who he has to turn to.

A light cracking sound startles him, making Alex look to the left. He watches as Matt draws back his hand, leaving a fountain pen on the floor. Matt urges him to pick it up. “It’s your decision to make, Alex.”

He feels his distress ebbing away slowly as the weight of the pen burdens his clumsy fingers. The next thing he knows, half a day has slipped away. He wakes up on the floor, the hour hand of the clock on the wall approaching 12 mockingly. 

Alex now has less than 36 hours left to make the right decision.

 

+ 

Mike shows very little remorse when Alex bursts into his office, followed by a group of grey-faced security guards, interpreting a seemingly important meeting he’s having. Alex stays like a block of stone when Mike kindly clears the room, apologizing several times to the old lady who’s clearly not done glaring at Alex. The lawyer locks the door to his office this time.

Mike drops his head and sighs heavily to the frosted glass before turning around to face Alex. “Just before you rip my head off… your boyfriend threatened to do the same thing if I ever let a word slip.”

It sounds exactly like something Miles would do, if Alex is being honest with himself. However, he’s not stupid enough to think that explains the contract he’s holding now. He doesn’t bother to clarify that Miles isn’t even close to be his boyfriend. “Your name is on the bloody file, Mike.”

“Have you signed it already?”

Alex gasps, brows furrowing in confusion and anger. “No, of course not. Why are you helping him with all this, Mike? It’s unlike you.”

“This is my case, after all. I had a duty.” Explains the lawyer, walking over to Alex for that holder he’s scrunching subconsciously in both hands. “You’re my friend, Alex. I wanted you to be happy. I was tempted to tell you the truth multiple times, I was, I swear. But who am I to give you the information you weren’t supposed to know in the first place? It has to be Miles who does the talking. But I guess he didn’t do it very well… I mean, look at your face.”

For a few seconds Alex doesn’t know what Mike means with that, until he realizes he’s shaking violently with the effort to not cry. 

“By law, you have 48 hours to decide on it. I suppose you were given this last night, so there’s no need to hurry, Alex. Think carefully about it, okay? I only help to propose this because I know how much you have been suffering.”

Mike shoves the file back into Alex’s hand. His lips move slightly, as if he has something more to talk about. That statement digs a broken sneer out of Alex’s chest. “I thought you’re a lawyer, not some cheeky counsellor.”

Mike ignores him with a slightly annoyed shrug. Instead of arguing back, Mike fetches his personal device from the back pocket, doing a few quick clicks on the screen. Alex feels his own phone beeps with a new message. “Just save the number, okay? I know you need time to process it and all, but don’t waste your breath coming at me, Alex. Everything I know is confidential and I won’t tell you nothing. You’ve got enough mates to fuel your anger so I’m not gonna join the team…for me, I’ve always dreamed about another chance. Hell, you don't know how much I envy you. I fought a fucking battle and here’s your second chance. Don’t throw it away, Alex.”

He paces back to the door and unlocks it. This time, Alex takes the hint and walks himself out of Mike’s office. Just when he’s about to go, Mike calls after him, rubbing a hand tiredly through his hair. 

“Look, I know it’s none of my business, you can do whatever you like, Alex. It’s just…I can tell he really, really adores you.” 

The door closes tightly in front of him, leaving Alex stunned, mouth agape, standing in the corridor like a confused wild animal caught in a trap he already knows is there.

 

+ 

It’s still raining outside when Alex finally admits sitting alone in his office can’t be helpful. It’s only mid-afternoon, but outside the sky has already become a gloomy shade of grey. Alex looks out of the window, then back at his messy desk. He has a few missed calls from Taylor, one from Matt, and one from the Dean’s office because he didn’t show up for lectures today.

The lid of the pen Matt gave him earlier is lying on the floor.

Carefully, Alex reads through the file one more time. According to Policy 309, as a qualified wizard, he’s given the right to supervise any magic users eligible for parole. Once signing the agreement, for at least two years he’ll be given full reports of the applicant’s whereabouts. He’ll be the one who holds the key to de-active the restriction device for Miles’ magic. In the meantime, they will hold Alex responsible for anything out of control.

Putting everything aside, it’s weird for them to even agree with the proposal in the first place, considering it’s no secret that Miles and he had a _“history”._ Something bigger is going on behind the few papers he’s given. Alex can touch it still even without knowing any evidence. 

He is no longer the reckless young man who’d jump into the mystery of Miles Kane without a second thought. For what it’s worth, he still wants to talk to Miles, to fills the gap, but not as his bloody guardian. With a deep breath in, Alex closes the folder and grabs his coat.

There’s still chance for him to get to the Town Hall before it’s fully dark.

Outside, fast moving headlights stir the nightfall, followed by the rumble of engines. There is a crash of thunder and Alex thinks that could be what frightens him, rather than the sticky, cold feeling in his stomach. The Skybus is crowded by tired, wet commuters. Alex almost drops his phone when the screen suddenly starts glinting.

“What the…” The rest of his swear dies in his throat when Alex recognizes the number. He hasn’t saved it under any names, but it’s certainly carved in his brain already. 

_It’s Miles calling._

For a good while, everything around him dissolves into the pouring rain. Alex feels this undeniable pull on his soul, a feeling he’s been missing for years and years. He’s almost certain he’s gonna faint again, exactly like what he did yesterday, if not for the Skybus suddenly dipping down, throwing him off-balance.

Alex’s forehead knocks into the door heavily when they land. He barely notices the amused glances he’s getting, jumping off the Skybus in a bubble of sheer madness. He picks up on the next ring, almost choking on his own breath when he’s greeted by the mirrored sound of rain and traffic. 

All of a sudden, Alex wakes up and is thrown into a pit of regret, hating the fact he’s got nothing to say at the moment. The platform is extremely noisy, crowded and smoky. Alex presses the phone to his ear even more, trying to make out what’s happening on the other side. A distant, feeble cough disturbs the road symphony, then a clearly laboured, shaky breathing sound tugs at his heartstrings, instantly bringing down any defences Alex could have owed. 

He knows that sound, knows that means Miles is in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Alex begs into the receiver, panicking with worry. “Miles, where are you?” 

The situation seems so familiar that Alex could find it funny, if Miles hasn’t hung up on him without answering. He screams in enraged frustration, rushing back to catch the next Skybus. He’s only two stops away from the Town Hall. However, the 15-minute drive has been a complete torture after Alex tried to call back, only to find out Miles’ phone went dead.

 

+

The mid-age man in a distressed blue suit behind the reception desk is genuinely shocked to see Alex stepping in, dripping water onto the expensive carpet like a stray dog.

“What can I help-” 

“I’m here to see Kevin Parker.” Alex interrupts, wincing at how impolite he sounded. He closes his eyes briefly, then repeats in a more composed manner. “I don’t have an appointment… just, tell him it’s Alex Turner and I’m sure he’ll make time. Thank you.” 

Alex needs to say no more. Hearing his name, the man behind the counter instantly seems more awake. “Sure thing, Mr. Turner.” He reaches for the big screen and taps on it in an organized hurry. “You can take the lift to Floor 37. Mr Parker will be waiting for you there.” 

Kevin isn’t surprised to see him, though he can’t help with a grin when Alex comes into his sight. “I could have sent a car to pick you up, Alex.” 

“I need to know where Miles is,” Demands Alex impatiently. “Now.”

They are still in an open space. Kevin turns back to quickly search the empty corridor, before gesturing Alex to come with him. They walk into the second office room to the left, where the other man asks Alex straight for the signed file. The folder itself is slightly damped by the rain, but what’s inside stays intact.

Kevin’s face twitches for a second at the answer. His thumb moves hesitantly over the dried ink. At the bottom of the page, Alex has scrawled a crooked _“NO”._

“Oh, you refused.” An ambiguous smile appears on the young officer’s face.  “That’s a little surprise for us, Alex.”

Alex is in no mood for small talks. He anxiously peeks at the window, thinking dreadfully about the phone call he received earlier. “It doesn’t matter. Just tell me-”

“You know that we can’t give you any information if you’re not Mr Kane’s legal supervisor, right? It’s against the law.” 

Alex’s mouth snaps shut. He again feels suffocated, as if he’s now stepping into a well-designed trap. _Why was Miles suddenly calling Alex just to be scarily silent after Alex picked up?_ Suspicion wells up, causing him to ponder if Miles has done it on purpose. _Miles was even following him yesterday, for fuck sake. It’s not utterly impossible for him to know what Alex is up to and tries to change his mind._ After all, Alex has been nothing but predictable, when it comes to everything related to Miles Kane. 

“You’re free to go, Alex.” Kevin begins to turn around when Alex doesn’t reply. However, Alex simply freezes at the same spot, staring at his hands while Kevin starts typing on his computer. He’s got Miles’ number. If he wants to, he can just call Miles again the next day. _Miles might just be drunk, or a total prick._ Alex reasons with himself _. Stop worrying and just leave-_

“Fuck, wait!” Alex shouts, stumbling forward in defeat. He draws out a pen from Kevin’s stationary stand, crossing out the “NO” violently and replaces it with an opposite answer.

Kevin glances up at him, obviously amused. In his eyes there’s something close to pity. “Just so you know, you can’t change it again tomorrow.”

“Just tell me his location. I’ll come back later for whatever procedure we need to go through…no, I don’t give a fuck how many laws you’re breaking here, just say I threatened you.” Alex slumps the file back onto the table, heaving out a trembling sigh. “Oh, and I’d appreciate a car, Kevin. Thank you very much.”

 

+ 

When the car pulls over in front of the tall building, Alex is close to just smash the entrance door out of anger. It’s less than 10 minutes from his own place: All this time, Miles is this close, yet Alex was kept in the dark.

Instead of losing his temper, Alex wasting no time getting into the elevator, pressing the right floor number and waiting. Inside the elevator, there’s a fresh pinkish stain on the white floor, which makes Alex extremely distraught. His heart sinks even more when the door sildes open, and the wet spots stretch and scatter all the way to the flat number he’s looking for. 

Alex pushes at the door, aiming to knock, only to find it’s open.

Out of instinct, Alex casts a glance over his shoulder. No one is following him, so he quickly gets inside and locks himself in. The flat is disturbingly grey and empty. Alex’s attention is immediately drawn to the pink marks on the carpet. He follows the line, which leads him to a half opened sliding door. It’s too dark for him to see properly, thus Alex reaches for the switch.

The white artificial light flashes twice ominously before illuminating the place with reluctance. Once his eyes get used to the light, Alex falls into the room, knees buckling and crushing heavily on the edge of the bathtub, inside which Miles lies sideways, shivering deliriously without even realizing Alex’s existence. 

This is nothing like Alex had imagined how he’d find Miles. 

The white shirt Miles is wearing is ruined by blood stains and rain. Alex forgets every little line he’s planned, desperately reaching for Miles’ shoulder. Gently but urgently, he tries to sit Miles up and check if he’s hurt in any way. However, his touch only seems to tear the man apart even further. Miles flinches under his fingers, a broken whining sound escapes him, with which breaks Alex together.

“Miles,” His hand recoils back and is stuck in the air. Alex feels like a child lost completely in the wild. _What happened?_ He means to ask, but the question gets forgotten even before he takes in the next breath. Instead, he speaks Miles’ name again, this time reaching out with his magic, letting it carefully wrap Miles up.

With a quick inspection, Alex can’t find any injuries. Miles blinks up at his face with some serious effort. It takes him a while to recognize Alex’ face. When he does, his face clears up and Miles visibly begins to calm down. An angry bruise on his cheekbone is showing when he turns slightly towards Alex’s quivering voice.

“You are here.” Says Miles. He almost sounds in awe, with hopeful surprise and a bit of confusion in his eyes. The look on his face takes Alex back to the similarly coloured corridor in 505 where they first met. Back then Miles looked at him as if Alex shouldn’t be real. 7 years later, now he’s doing the same thing,

Alex feels guilty under his gaze, although he can’t figure out where that comes from.

So many questions are queueing in his throat. However, when Alex’s eyes wander down and gets caught by a little trinket on Miles’ chest, everything else is pushed aside. He gasps, staring at the pendant Miles has. In pure disbelief he stutters, “You…you still have the ring.”

It’s safe to say that the storm in his mind is caused by the mixture of agony and confusion, rather than something wishful.

“It burns, from time to time.” Miles smiles at him tentatively, whispering back. He almost looks sheepish when Alex scrutinizes his swollen face. “I like to know you’re doing okay when I’m not around.” 

If not for how pale he still looks, Alex would punch him right in the face. How much arrogance and ignorance it takes for Miles to phrase his fake death like this, when every second Alex has been mourning for the loss? Alex tries to swallow his distress, but it turns into an ugly snicker and makes both of them cringe.

Slowly Alex put both hands on Miles’ shoulders, pinning him down on the cold ceramic surface. Alex sneers again, hair falling down into his prickling eyes. Word by word, he snaps, telling the younger man a funny truth. “I lost my ring a long time ago, Miles. But I guess you were too fucking busy to notice.”

Miles doesn’t answer at first. He frowns, bewildered and a bit suspicious, until he confirms the fact in Alex’s eyes. Alex has captured the exact moment Miles finally understood: Immediately Miles tries to hide the ring in his palm, but he is too weak to finish the task. The restriction device on his wrist is flashing with red light when Miles raises his hand up, weakly trying to shove Alex’s hands aside. 

“Get off me.” Miles whimpers, struggling to shuffle the ring out of sight under his shirt, expressionless and eyes unreadable. Alex feels bad for him when Miles’ left knee collides with the wall of the bathtub gracelessly. But a part of him is also secretly enjoying being the one who holds the unknown. Miles seems almost aggressive at first, but soon weariness brings him down. His eyes fall, arms hanging down and lying uselessly on either side of his body. 

It starts as a barely noticeable shiver, but when Alex realizes what’s happening, Miles is already shaking all over, biting on his bottom lip and desperately trying to stay quiet. Alex is lightheaded with the power that he didn’t know he still possesses, after all this time. Miles looks so breakable underneath him right now, defeated and pliant. It would be easy to get Miles back, to tear him apart, make him feel the pain Alex has been feeling for the past 7 years- 

But something inside of him loosens when Miles’ eyes squeeze shut. A few seconds later, Miles once again searches for Alex’s face. He voices his find, laughing flatly at himself. “You’re still here.” Something shatters in those warm brown eyes, and after the next blink they become all red. 

Alex feels weak all of a sudden, choking on the reflex to stop his crying. “Miles,” He repeats helplessly, filled with remorse. “Miles, I’m so-” 

“She’s dying, Al. I-I can’t save her.” Miles wails when Alex pulls away. And he’s not making much sense. “I can’t… I can’t go back. I wanna go…I- I wanna stay. Please, Al. I wanna stay…” 

“Who’s dying?” Alex hates to ask, but he also can’t ignore all the blood stain on Miles’ clothes. “Miles, where is this woman now? Did you- did you hurt her?”

Once hearing the last question, Miles shudders and starts to writhe in the bathtub as if he’s burning on flame. “NO!!!” He shouts, not at Alex, but to something in his own head. “I don’t want to. Don’t make me, don’t-please, oh please… Eva, help me! I can do something else…no, nonono-” 

It takes a minute of watching Miles shouting and screaming nonsense, bumping his head on the ceramic for Alex to figure it out: _The sound of traffic. The blood. The flashbacks._ Miles didn’t kill someone, obviously. God, he’s talking about a dog.

“Was she hit by a car?” Alex finds the chance to shove his hand between the cold ceramic and Miles’ skull. Miles stills, pressing his forehead into Alex’s palm as if his life depends on the touch. He’s crying openly know, streams of tear rushing down his swollen cheek. 

“I…I tried-” The red light on his restriction device is still flashing. It’s not hard to guess Miles has tried to break it open so that he could save her. Alex is vaguely aware that this will soon get him (them) in trouble, but it hardly matters to him now. He climbs into the bathtub himself, wrapping both of his hands around Miles’ waist from behind, holding him close as violent sobs and coughs rip through his body. Every single sound makes Alex heart wrench.  _He doesn’t know Miles anymore, let alone loving him._ Alex’s been reminding himself over and over again on the way here, yet in reality when Miles reaches for his hands, all petty emotions bail on him and Alex can’t think of anything else other than holding him tight. 

“It’s okay, shhh…it’s gonna be alright.”

 Outside, it continues to rain.


End file.
